Lost Days
by amandadrichter
Summary: Waking up in a hospital can be pretty confusing but it is more confusing when you have no memory of how you got there, who you are or who the gorgeous man sitting next to you is.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading everyone! This is a new story that I am pretty excited about. Hopefully you all like it. I don't plan for this story to be epically long, but we'll see where it takes me. Haha. As always I love reviews and feedback. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

Aurora could hear the ticking of a clock near by. She could smell the stale scent of clean sheets. Everything seemed to be so distant to her. She felt like she was just under the surface of water. Everything was there in front of her, but it was hazy, just out of reach.

Oliver sat next to his wife, rubbing circles on the back of her hand. She had been in a medically induced coma since the car accident a week ago.

It had been a total accident. She had been driving home from the store in the rain when a car who was taking a turn too quickly slid out of their lane and slammed straight into the driver's door of Aurora's car. She had suffered serious head trauma and a few broken ribs, but other than that she had come out fine. But due to the head trauma and the swelling on her brain, the doctors put Aurora in a medically induced coma until she healed some.

As of three hours ago the doctors announced that the swelling had gone down enough for them to bring Aurora out of her coma. And ever since then Oliver has sat next to her bed impatiently.

Aurora's eyes slowly began to flutter open. Oliver immediately called for a doctor, then returned to his seat beside her. He watched as her face scrunched as she opened her eyes. He could see the confusion in her eyes as she began to look around.

 _Where in holy hell was she?_

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Oliver spoke quietly.

Aurora whipped her head around to find a man sitting next to her bed. She could see worry on his face but didn't know why?

"I'm okay I think. Got a headache and my side hurts but other than that I think I'm good." She laid her head back onto her pillow. No sooner had she done that when two doctors walked into the room.

"Good to see you awake Mrs. Queen. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car," she joked. She had expected at least the man next to her to laugh at her joke, but from the look on his and the two doctor's faces, it wasn't very funny.

"I know this may sound a little strange, but could you tell us your name and date of birth?" The young female doctor said as she walked up to the side of the bed.

"Um.. well I'm…" She couldn't seem to find a name or a date of birth. She was drawing a total blank.

"Do you remember anything at all?" The doctor asked again.

"No… not really."

She glanced over at the man next to her. He face was both shocked and horrified. Evidently he had expected her to remember.

"Well it seems that you have some amnesia. We expected this, but hoped that it would be absent." The first doctor stated.

"You expected this?" The man who had been sitting next to her bed said as he stood up.

"Yes Mr. Queen we did. We didn't mention it simply because there was a chance that this wouldn't happen and even if it did, there is nothing that we can do for it."

He raked a hand through his short hair and sighed. He was pissed that they doctors had not informed him of the possible amnesia.

She looked around confused as to why everyone seemed to be so tense. Okay, so she couldn't remember who she was, but surely it would come back, or at worst she just relearned herself slowly and moved on. What was the big deal? Or maybe something else was going on here.

After a moment of quiet tension, the female doctor next to her bedside stated that they needed to take her for a few tests. The man who had been sitting next to her nodded as if he was allowing her to go. The doctor called for a nurse to bring in a wheelchair and before she knew it, she was headed down the hall, away from her room.

When she returned to her room an hour or so later, she found the same man that had been sitting next to her when she woke up standing looking out her window. He turned and watched as the nurse helped her back into her bed. After she was settled in, he walked back over and sat back down in the chair where he had been sitting before.

"So," she looked over at him. "I'm guessing that we somehow know each other and since I have no memory, you had better tell me everything." He visibly tensed at her words and it was confirmation that there was definitely more going on here.

"Okay." He knew she was right. "Well I guess I'll start at the beginning. My name is Oliver Queen and I'm your husband. Your name is Aurora. We have been married for about a year and a half, we don't have any kids, and we live in my mansion just outside of the city."

"Mansion? Are you, we, rich or something?" The question put a small smile on his face.

"You could say that."

"How much?"

"Billions." He looked carefully at her face gaging her reaction.

"Oh." She stared off at the wall for a minute. "Okay, so we are loaded. What else?"

Her reaction surprised him, but he went on nonetheless.

"Well we have some great friends. They have all been concerned about you."

"What about family?"

"Um… well… You don't really have any family. You were an only child and your parents died when you were young." Aurora cut her eyes away from Oliver's face and looked down at her hands in her lap. She was surprised at how much that statement hurt her. She couldn't even remember a family, but somehow the knowledge that she didn't have one still cut her deep.

"What about your family?" She changed the subject to ignore the confusing feelings that she had rolling around inside her.

"Well there is just my sister, Thea. She will be so glad to know you are awake. Actually she is gonna be pretty pissed that I haven't called her to update her yet."

"What about your parents?"

"My dad died in a boating accident and my mom was murdered." He said the words softly.

She reached out and took his hand in her own. "I'm so sorry." He could see the genuine concern in her face for him and it made him realize that no matter what had happened, she was still the same caring woman that he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Maybe she didn't remember things right now but they could come back to her and even if they didn't, losing her memory didn't change the core of who she was.

"It's alright. It was a long time ago." He patted her hand. "Anyway, enough talk for now. You need rest. I'll tell you more later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next installment of this short story. I hope you like the direction that I am taking it. As always please let me know what you think!**

It was three days later that Aurora was finally released from the hospital. She couldn't believe at all the people that had come to see her since she had awoken from her medically induced coma. Oliver's sister, Thea, his best friends, John and Felicity, and even Thea's boyfriend, Roy, stopped in to check on her. It was all very exciting for her to meet these people that Oliver had been telling her about, but also extremely weird.

At one point Oliver actually had to kick everyone out because they all tried to ask question and test the limits of Aurora's memory. She had been a little overwhelmed by the questions, but not offended. She understood that this was weird for all of them just like it was weird for her. She would have told her husband that it was okay, but she could see how protective he was of her.

She had also noticed how he acted around her versus how he acted around his sister and friends. He seemed more relaxed around them and more tense with her. Also he seemed to care less about where they were or who they encountered but almost overly protective of who interacted with her. She knew that he was hiding something from her and that his friends and sister obviously knew so the wall didn't need to be there with them. Now her question was, did she know the secret too before she had her car accident, or was she always out of the loop?

After a not so quiet dinner, full of stories and hilarity with Thea, Oliver and Roy, Aurora made her way up to her's and Oliver's bedroom. She had practically had to pry Thea off of her before she could leave. Once she had escaped Thea she went to the bedroom she was told was her's and Oliver's and changed in the bathroom. When she returned to the bedroom she found Oliver entering the room.

"Hey," she greeted him. They hadn't had a moment alone since they left the hospital earlier that day.

"Hey," he said as he headed for his closet to grab a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt.

"So, dinner was fun." She called out to him.

"Yeah it was." He returned with clothes in his hands. "I hope it wasn't all too much for you. I know this is difficult and Thea has a tendency to be a little pushy." Oliver had more than once had to reign Thea in.

"No it was good. There is a lot that I don't remember so it is nice to hear everything. Also it was pretty funny." She chuckled, then winced. Her ribs were still sore from the accident.

Oliver saw the pain that flashed across her face and immediately set his clothes on the bed and crossed the room to her.

"You probably need your ribs retaped. I can help if you need it." He voice was layered with concern and worry. "Or maybe you need some more of your pain meds."

"No," Aurora reached out and placed a hand on his arm before he could turn to the bathroom to retrieve her medication. "I'm fine." She smiled up and him trying to ease his worry. She may not remember him, but she could clearly see that he was caring.

"Okay." He sighed and stepped away from her. If she didn't think she needed anything then he wasn't going to push her. He turned and grabbed his clothes back off of the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the guest room across the hall." He said as if it was nothing that he hadn't done before. But the second his eyes landed on her face he could see the confusion and pain there.

"Why?" Aurora could understand why he was leaving his own room.

Oliver didn't think he would have to explain himself to her, but… well now he did. He wasn't about the leave her thinking that they had an unhappy marriage and that this was a normal thing. It was just the situation that they were currently in.

"I'm going to the guest room so you can rest in here. I don't think me being here will help you. You still need time to adjust to everything and I don't want to push you."

"Oliver… you aren't pushing me." she paused. "And this is your room as much as it is mine. I would feel bad if you slept somewhere else. This is your bed."

"And it is yours too," he countered.

"Yes but I don't remember it so I'm not exactly attached to it. I can easily sleep anywhere without it bothering me." She was conceding that maybe she needed a little time before crawling into bed with a man who she didn't exactly remember, no matter how good looking her was, or the fact that he was her husband.

Oliver sighed and looked at the woman standing across from him. He should have figured that she would do something like this. Memory loss or not, she was still the same person he fell in love with all those years ago. She still showed such selflessness and concern for everyone else but herself that it astounded him.

"Look, I'm not gonna fight you about this. At least for the time being, until you start getting some memories back, I'll sleep in the guest room. You can sleep here." Oliver turned once again to leave but, yet again, her voice stopped him.

"Oliver…" she hesitated. He turned to look at her. He could see the worry that hid in her eyes. There was a small crease between her eyebrows and her lips pulled tight. It was her worried look.

"Yes?"

"I know that you are hiding something from me. I just… I need to know, is it something that I once knew and you think I'm just not ready to know it yet, or did I never know?"

Her question struck as if she had punched him in the chest. She had always been observant, but he didn't realize how much. It also occurred to him for the first time how truly lost she was in this world right now. He could see the confusion in her blue eyes.

"You know, just not right now. You have a lot going on and you need to focus on the simpler things."

"Promise me you will tell me? It doesn't have to be now, but sometime soon." She pleaded with him.

"I promise," he said and smiled back at her. He couldn't deny her anything.

At his words she smiled and tension in her shoulders dissipated and her face relaxed. She just needed to focus on her memory now and not some horrible secret that she thought her husband might be keeping from her, the real her. He would tell her in time and that was good enough for now.

"Goodnight Aurora." Oliver turned and exited out the door and into the hall.

Aurora had decided the next morning to take a walk around the mansion gardens. Getting some fresh air seemed like a good idea after having been cooped up for over a week. The cool air blew across her face, unfoiling her auburn hair. A chill went down her spine and she hugged her wrap closer to her body.

She hadn't told anyone where she was going this morning. In fact, from the outside, it would look like she had snuck out. But the truth was that she hadn't slept well so right before the sun rose, she decided that a walk outside would be good. She thought that it might clear her head and she could possibly get back in an hour or so and get a few hours of sleep.

She had spent her night lying awake thinking about her life with Oliver. From what he and everyone else had told her, they were completely in love and happy together. But something felt off to her. Why would he keep a secret from her if they were supposedly so in love? He seemed to almost be running scared. She knew he would tell her in time it still made her uneasy.

As she walked on the outer edge of the gardens she couldn't help but think about how all of this felt right to her, like she had done this before. This was familiar. She walked over to a tree that seemed to be calling out to her lost memory. As she approached she saw words carved into the trunk of the tree.

"Blood, bones and soul. Love with all you have."

Reaching out Aurora placed her fingertips across the words. When the rough bark touched her skin it was like a white hot poker was stabbed through her head. She gasped out in pain.

She backed away from the tree, stumbling back, trying to find her balance. But even though she was no longer touching the tree, the pain remained. The fire in her head was spreading from the top of her head down through her eyes and continued down into her neck. It was all becoming too much. Her world was spinning out of control. Everything was starting to go dark around the edges.

Aurora knew she was about to pass out and that terrified her. No one knew where she was. She could die out that, not for her, not for Oliver. He would panic when he found her gone and couldn't find her. The thought broke her heart. Oliver deserved better.

Her last thought as she fell to the ground and her vision went dark was that she just wanted Oliver to be okay once she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the fixed chapter. As always I love reviews so please let me know what you think!**

Oliver woke up around 8 A.M. He hadn't slept all that well the night before. He was used to Aurora being beside him in bed. He was used to her small warm body next to him, her head on his chest and her arm draped across him. He missed her presence.

But Oliver knew that right now, the woman in the other room wasn't his wife, at least not completely. There were certain aspects that were still fully her, but others that weren't. She didn't remember anything and at the moment, the best thing for her would to be take it slow. She needed time to adjust to her life. Once she had adjusted some, then they would approach her memory loss. If all went well, she would remember and then they could go back to their life together.

Oliver hoisted himself out of the bed. He stood for a moment and stretched his body towards the ceiling. Then running a hand across his face he headed out into the hall. He figured he would make breakfast for himself and Aurora, then they would dress fro the day and her would give her a tour of the mansion so that she could get used to the place and begin to feel more comfortable.

So Oliver made his way down stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was a good cook but he didn't really feel up to a fancy breakfast. He decided to just make some scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. Once he finished with cooking, he filled a tray with the food and headed back upstairs to wake Aurora.

As Oliver approached what was their room, he noticed the door cracked. He figured that she must have already awoken and was possibly in the shower. He knocked on the door, but heard no answer, so he peaked in to find the room empty. He walked in and placed the tray on the bedside table. He didn't hear the shower running so he went to knock on the bathroom door.

"Aurora? You in there?" he called.

There was no answer. He knocked again, but still no answer. Deciding that he needed to see if she was in the bathroom, he opened the door to find it empty. Oliver's stomach dropped. Where was she?

Rushing out of the room, Oliver began to search the house, calling her name out as he checked every room. Fear and dread began to rise with every room he checked. He had no clue where she could be. He now realized that he never should have left her alone.

"Hey Ollie, what is all the yelling about? The whole house can hear you." Thea said.

"I can't find Aurora. I made us food this morning and when I went to bring her breakfast, she wasn't in our room. And I have been checking everywhere for her and I can't find her."

Thea could see how panicked her brother was. She had only ever seen him this way with Aurora and seeing how she was missing, she needed to help him find her and quick before he had a total meltdown.

"Okay Ollie. We'll split up and I'll call you if I find her okay. And you do the same." Thea quickly turned and headed in the opposite direction to look for her sister-in-law.

Oliver decided to try looking around outside on the grounds. Who knew, maybe she had gone for a walk.

He spent the next half hour walking the mansion grounds calling out for Aurora. Thea had called him to tell him that she had finished looking inside and had not found Aurora. Oliver was beginning to give up hope when he looked off into the distance. He saw the tree that he and Aurora had had their first kiss under. It had been the place where he had realized that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

A heavy sigh left him as he walked towards the tree. He didn't know where Aurora was and didn't know how he was going to find her. With each step it felt as if a heavy weight was being placed on his chest. He didn't know what to do.

Oliver was almost to the tree when he spotted something lying in the grass below. It looked like a blanket had been left out on the lawn. But that was strange since, as far as he knew, no one had been out to this spot since before the car accident. As he approached he began to realize that the blanket wasn't just a blanket.

"Aurora?" Oliver called as he began to run. "Aurora?!"

When he reached her, he kneeled down to find her still in her pajamas and completely unconscious. Fear well up in him. She was cold to the touch and not responding to his voice or shaking.

Why did she come out here? How long had she been like this? What caused her to end up like this?

These questions whirled through his mind as he desperately tried to wake Aurora. But it was not long before he realized that he needed to get her to a hospital. He pulled out his phone and dialed Thea.

"Thea, I found her, but I need you to call an ambulance." That was all he said before he hung up and hoisted Aurora into his arms. He turned back toward the mansion. But as he looked up he spotted what caused her to end up the way she did.

"Blood, bones and soul. Love with all you have."

The words he had carved into the tree stood out. Those were the words that they had both said to each other often enough. They were written into part of their vows. The words had triggered her.


	4. Chapter 4

It been a week since Aurora had come back from hospital to the mansion. It seemed that her memories were starting to come back to her and that was exciting for everyone, even Oliver, although the way it had started scared him. The doctors had said that the surge of memories that had come back to Aurora had overwhelmed her and caused her to pass out. It wasn't unusual, but Oliver was still worried and asked them to double check her and make sure that she was alright. Aurora smiled at his request.

Oliver had insisted that Aurora stay in bed for at least a couple of days when she go home, but she was chomping at the by the middle of the second day. She had simply willed herself to stay in bed the rest of the day, but by day three, she was up and around again, much to Oliver's chagrin.

The day was dark and the clouds outside the window looked as if they were ready to fall right out of the sky. Aurora had hoped that her and Oliver could spend time together today, but when she had asked him, he had simply said he had business to take care of and that he would try to see her later on in the day. It seemed that he had been avoiding her ever since the incident by the tree a few weeks ago.

She wasn't sure why he didn't want to be around her. She thought back onto the few memories that she had gotten back in the past few weeks. She could remember her family, some glimpses of her childhood, and one or two memories from right when she had first met Oliver. They were all happy memories, but every time she brought them up to Oliver, he would get real quiet and try to either change the subject or just excuse himself and leave the room.

Thinking about Oliver sent a pang though her heart. Was she so different than before that he couldn't stand to be around her? Or was she doing something or crossing a line in some way that she just couldn't remember was there?

She gave a deep sigh and looked out the window again and watched as the rain began to fall. Hopefully things would change as she regained some more memories.

"Hey Aurora!" Thea called from the door. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing much. Just watching the rain." She turned to look at the brunette.

"Still having a hard time remembering things?"

Aurora simply nodded.

"Well, why don't you watch your wedding video?" Thea sat down next to her by the window.

"Wedding video?" Aurora questioned. She hadn't realized that they had a wedding video.

"Yeah! When you and Ollie got married mom had insisted that it be filmed by a videographer so that you would have more than just pictures to remember the day. She said it would capture it better."

"Oh, yeah… that makes sense." Aurora nodded.

Half an hour later Aurora was seated in front of the TV staring at herself and Oliver on the screen saying their vows. The words from the tree outside rung out from their vows.

"Blood, bones and soul. Love with all you have."

She looked at herself, smiling up at Oliver, who had the biggest grin on his face. He was truly happy in the video. There was no trace of fear or worry in him. He was just happy in the moment with her. She began to worry if she would ever see that version of him, in real life.

Her eyes wandered back to her own face. It was weird to see herself on the screen and not just because it is weird to see any video of yourself. It was unsettling to look at herself on the TV and not recognize her. It was like looking into an alternate reality.

Suddenly a heavy weight settled in her chest. She wasn't the same person that Oliver had married a few years before, and there was little chance that she would ever be her again. That was why Oliver was distant with her. She wasn't the woman that he had married.

Tears began to run down her face. Standing up, she turned off the video and turned around to find Thea watching her. She quickly wiped at her face and made to leave the room with her eyes cast down towards the floor.

"Aurora, I know it is hard but it will get better." Thea's words stopped her in her tracks.

Looking up to face the girl in front of her, she spoke the words she had been scared to say.

"I can never be the woman on that tape. I don't know how to be her and Oliver was… is in love with her. I can't... " She choked on her words. "I need to go."

She spun on her heel and left the room. She needed to get out of the house. She could feel the weight of her old life, her old self, falling heavily down on her head and she needed out. She needed to breathe. She took off running out the back door, into the rain, towards the tree where her memories had started to come back to her.

It was about twenty minutes later when Oliver found Aurora standing, facing their tree, soaking wet. The rain was pouring down around her, but he could still see the tears on her face. His heart broke in his chest.

Thea had come and found him a few minutes before saying that he needed to go talk to his wife. She had explained that Aurora had watched their wedding video and believed that Oliver was distant from her due to the fact that she wasn't the same person he had married. At her words he asked where Aurora had gone and Thea said that she had seen her go out the back of the house in the rain. So now he stood here watching her, trying to find the words to express what he had been feeling and dealing with for weeks now.

Slowly he approached her. She didn't turn at his footsteps but she knew he was there. There was no way to really not notice Oliver. For a minute neither of them said anything. Oliver just stood next to her looking at the tree.

Finally Oliver gathered his courage and spoke to the woman next to him.

"It isn't because you aren't the woman that I married, it is because I'm not the man that you married. The guy you saw on our wedding video… He doesn't exist any more. He… well he lost a lot since that day."

Aurora finally looked away from the tree up to his face. She could see his own tears streaming down his face. His shirt clung to his chest and could see the raindrops gathering on his eyelashes.

"My mother died, my best friend from childhood died, someone like a sister to me died. I have lost so many people since that day. I thought I had lost you and to be honest… I probably still will lose you because I can't be that man anymore."

He finally turned to look at her. But instead of the rejection he expected, he found acceptance and love. Slowly her hand reached out to rest against his face. No words were said but none needed to be.

Slipping a hand around behind his neck she pulled him towards her and wrapped her other arm around around his back and pulled him in for a tight hug. He hugged her back hard, accepting her comfort and giving his own in return. For a moment neither of them moved, but just stood holding each other.

Finally Oliver pulled back long enough to look down into Aurora's face. She smiled up and him, giving him the small promise that she would never leave him. And with that hope he leaned down and placed his lips against hers.

As his lips touched it was as if a fire had been set in her veins. She gasped into his mouth and pulled him tighter to her, hands roaming over his back. She suddenly couldn't get enough of him.

Oliver ran his hands down her sides pulling her tight against him. He felt her thrust her hips further into him and that was all it took for him to lose the careful control that he had been keeping for the past few weeks. Slipping his hands under her legs he picked her up and pinned her against the tree.

Aurora wrapped her heels around his waist to interlock behind his back. She shoved her fingers into his super short hair, tugging slightly. And that was the thing that sent them spiraling out of control.

Oliver slid his hands up under the bottom of her skirt, seeking the center of her. When he encountered her panties, he forcefully ripped them from her. Nothing was getting between them now, especially not a flimsy piece of fabric. Then reaching down to the zipper of his pants, Oliver freed himself.

He looked into her eyes, seeking permission for what he was about to do. He might need to take her desperately, but he would never force her. When her eyes sparkled at him and she nodded, Oliver didn't wait another second. He plunged into her hard.

She gasped and screamed at the feeling of him in her so tightly. It was almost too much for her to take. She didn't know how long it had been since they had been together but she knew that it was too long.

Oliver began to pump into her slowly at first, trying to give her time to adjust to him, but after a minute or so she began to urge him to move faster, and he was nothing if not willing to please his wife. So his strokes began to become faster and harder and before he knew it, he could feel his own orgasm hanging in front of him.

It took everything he had in him not to come before Aurora, but this wasn't just about him. It was about both of them. So he reached down and began to rub her clit. The motion on her most sensitive spot didn't take long to send her screaming over the edge. Oliver quickly followed her, feeling her tightening hard around him.

When the two of them finally came back to themselves, Oliver set Aurora back onto her feet, but it seemed that her legs wouldn't hold her up. Laughing Oliver picked up his wife in his arms and carried her back to the mansion with the rain still pouring down around them.


End file.
